Des hommes en jupe et quelques balais volants
by Ju' de Mel'on
Summary: "Les Highlands sont connus dans le monde entier comme un massif montagneux et mystérieux. Beaucoup on rapporté des phénomènes étranges s'y étant passés, mais après tout, c'était en Écosse. Qui prendrait au sérieux des hommes en jupe qui traquent un monstre marin dans un lac ?" Malefoy a définitivement des idées très Hermionesques pour rendre fou le Professeur Binns...


**Hello tout le monde !**

Bon, on sait, Mel' et moi n'avons pas franchement été là ces derniers temps, honte à nous. Mel' vous doit toujours sa version 2.0 de Milliardaire, on vous doit tout plein d'OS marrants dans notre recueil, et on a au moins commencé une dizaine de fiction (Hé, c'est pas de notre faute si les cours de philo sont barbants et nous inspirent fictionnellement parlant !) pour vous, sauf qu'on en a terminé aucune (Ô surprise !). Pour notre défense, on a bientôt (et quand je dis bientôt, c'est très bientôt) fini une mini-fiction d'environ six chapitres qui s'appellera Trois Ans. C'est genre une fiction qu'on a commencé l'année dernière, mais c'est tellement notre bébé qu'on a voulu tout faire bien. Pour vous dire, on avait prévu un Two-Shots au départ, et les idées affluaient et on a étendu petit à petit, et on arrive enfin au bout ! Breeeef, réunion Tupperware #OFF, même si quelque part y a pas mal de bonnes nouvelles de fictionnalité (oui oui, j'aime inventer tout plein de mots autour de « fiction ») là-dedans.

Je vous laisse donc avec un petit OS vraiment pas très grand, que j'ai écrit (encore une fois) en philo, et que Mel' a beaucoup aimé, je l'ai bien fait rire et j'en suis fière ! J'espère que la fiction vous fera autant rire que le titre, et je vous dis au revoir et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! )

_Ju'._

* * *

**Des hommes en jupe et quelques balais volants**

« _Les Highlands sont connus dans le monde entier comme un massif montagneux et mystérieux. Beaucoup on rapporté des phénomènes étranges s'y étant passés, mais après tout, c'était en Ecosse. Qui prendrait au sérieux des hommes en jupe qui traquent un monstre marin dans un lac ? C'est sur cette réputation que Poudlard avait misé sa discrétion dans le monde moldu, et quelque part cela fonctionnait plutôt bien depuis sa création. Bien sûr, il y a eu quelques incidents avec des élèves, lorsque le transport jusqu'à la célèbre école de sorcellerie était assuré par la famille. Mais bon, les Moldus n'allaient pas faire un cas de quelques balais volants ou d'un dragon._ Le professeur McGonagall releva la tête du parchemin, outrée. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci, monsieur Malefoy ? » gronda-t-elle.

Ledit Malefoy resta muet et continua de fixer le professeur de métamorphose.

« Vous pensiez que monsieur Binns ne dirait rien en lisant ceci ? Le pauvre en aurait fait une crise cardiaque s'il n'était pas déjà mort ! »

Malefoy sembla se retenir d'éclater de rire, ce qui eut le don d'agacer un peu plus Minerva et elle le toisa de son regard sec et pénétrant, qui avait fait se ratatiner des générations de perturbateurs. Pourtant, Malefoy ne pipa mot et resta calme, droit, impassible.

Pendant près d'une minute, professeur et élève se fixèrent. Le premier à passer par là aurait sans doute senti la tension presque électrique qui gravitait autour d'eux. Le jeune Malefoy jubilait intérieurement de faire enrager cette vieille chouette –quel âge avait-elle, cinq cents ans ?- et ce devoir était arrivé à point nommé. Sérieusement, qui trouverait que cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur « les Highlands et la particularité de ce choix pour installer Poudlard » est sujet à autre chose que de l'ennui ? Malefoy y avait plutôt vu un moyen d'utiliser ses connaissances pour avoir l'honneur de voir les yeux du professeur Binns sortir de leurs orbites –un spectacle magnifique- et les oreilles du professeur McGonagall cracher de la fumée telle une locomotive à vapeur –un spectacle divin.

Dans l'absolu, les prof ne pouvaient rien faire pour le punir : il avait rendu son devoir à temps, répondu à la consigne et exprimé son opinion.

Un plan machiavéliquement ingénieux.

« Je crains de devoir m'entretenir avec vos parents, jeune homme, annonça soudainement le professeur.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama le jeune homme. Non…Pourquoi, je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Ca n'est qu'un simple devoir après tout, collez-moi, retirez des points à ma maison… S'il vous plait, ne convoquez pas mes parents…

- Oh, vous irez en retenue, et je vous retire trente points, mais au vue de vos récents devoirs, je suis obligée de parler à vos parents !

- Quels récents devoirs ?

- Devoir _de potion sur le Bézoard du deux Février_, commença McGonagall en lisant un des parchemins sur son bureau. _Même s'il est étrange d'utilisation, le Bézoard peut s'avérer utile en cas d'empoisonnement, si tant est qu'on soit assez stupide pour laisser ses ennemis potentiels nous atteindre ainsi. Il suffit de forcer l'empoisonné à avaler cette espèce de chose informe, tout en lui expliquant calmement que vous n'êtes pas ici pour l'achever en l'étouffant._

- Mais, je…

- _Devoir de botanique du vingt-huit Janvier_, continua Minerva sans se soucier de l'interruption. _Si vous ressentez un jour le besoin d'adopter une mandragore comme animal de compagnie, il est sage de s'équiper de bons cache-oreilles, puisque le cri des adultes peut tuer instantanément. Ce léger souci d'ordre naturel peut être mis à profit lorsque vous désirez vous débarrasser d'une ou deux personnes. Finalement, là où elle trouve toute son utilité est lorsqu'il est question de ramener à la vie des personnes pétrifiées, mais si j'étais vous, je fuirais ce genre de gens qui ont tendance à perdre le contrôle de leur Bazilic._

- C'est…

- Oseriez-vous prétendre que vous n'avez pas rendu ces devoirs, que ce n'est pas votre nom sur ces copies, monsieur Malefoy ? le coupa McGonagall.

- Je…Non, mais pourquoi faire venir mes parents ? S'il vous plaît, mon père va me tuer, et je vous parle pas de ma mère, qui va s'indigner de la façon dont j'utilise ce qu'elle m'a appris, grogna le jeune homme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Vos histoires familiales n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec votre petite crise d'insolence, je suis désolée mais vous devrez revenir demain à seize heures. »

Malefoy ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma après s'être rendu compte qu'aucun son n'en sortait. Il serra les poings, retenant sa rage, avant de quitter la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il claqua violemment la porte avant de réaliser à quel point c'était stupide. Il dévala les escaliers et passa la statue qui masquait le bureau du directeur. Mais alors qu'il n'avait pas fait trois pas, il sentit soudainement un main ferme se poser sur son épaule.

« Je sais que c'est toi, Potter, soupira le blond. Et pour la sécurité de ton nez, je te conseille de l'éloigner au plus possible de mon poing.

- Haha, je crois comprendre que McGonagall n'a pas apprécié tes devoirs un peu…originaux ? Tu t'étais bien débrouillé pour nous pondre un devoir d'Histoire de la magie, mais celui de potion est de loin mon préféré.

- Evidemment, puisque c'est toi qui l'a écrit, comme celui de botanique ! s'emporta Malefoy face au sourire victorieux du brun.

- Oh allez, c'était marrant quand même ! Imagine les profs quand ils ont lu ces parchemins, leur tête a dû être au moins aussi mémorable que celle de Binns !

- En attendant, je suis collé, j'ai fait perdre trente points à ma maison et la vieille convoque mes parents, grommela Malefoy en s'approchant dangereusement de Potter.

- C'est pas la mort, où est passé la fierté légendaire des Malefoy ? railla le jeune Potter.

- Le gêne s'est dilué, j'ai également hérité du caractère de ma mère, figure-toi.

- Ne m'en parle pas, je me suis toujours pas remis de la tête que ton père a faite quand il a appris que tu avais été envoyé à Gryffondor ! Je crois qu'il n'en revient toujours pas, même si quelque part il est fier ! s'esclaffa James Sirius Potter. Tu n'es pas le fils de Drago Malefoy et d'Hermione Granger pour rien ! »

* * *

**Alors, alors, alors ?!** Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Avouez que vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ! Héhé, j'aime les revirements de situation à la dernière minute, c'est géant ). Bref, j'ai décidé de m'arrêter là pour garder l'effet de surprise, mais je pourrais essayer de vous pondre un chapitre suite avec Drago et Hermione qui vont voir McGonagall pour le rendez-vous, histoire d'en faire un Two-Shots, dites-moi si vous seriez tentés ! Aussi, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot gentil (ou très méchant, mouahaha !) pour me dire tout ce que vous voulez, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un prend la peine de laisser une review, parce qu'après je les lis avec Mel'…en philo, oui ! x)


End file.
